valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Traitors In Our Midst
Quest mechanics Traitors In Our Midst *Start the quest: **Witness Alguidar's argument with Titus *Stages: **Accept Titus' offer to help him find evidence that Alguidar is a Stormcloak **Find the evidence (a letter) in his house. **Choose whether to leave it alone or to add Titus' name to it, to incriminate him **If the evidence wasn't tampered with, talk to Titus and give it to him **If the evidence was tampered with, talk to Danus and give it to him **Witness the scene between Titus and Danus ***If it hasn't been tampered with, Danus will reward Titus and Titus will reward the player. ***If the evidence has been tampered with, Danus will accuse Titus of treason and Titus will attack the player. ****If the player wins, Titus yield and run out the door. The player will be generously rewarded by Danus. ****If the player leaves the inn during the fight, the quest will fail. Titus will presumably get it all straightened out with Danus. **Receive reward Dialogs Opening argument outside the inn: Alguidar | Titus : Titus is standing on the inn's walkway, outside. Alguidar is in the road, between the inn and the blacksmith. It is assumed that the player caught them in the middle of the argument and not its start. : If I'm lucky, I'll kill one of those traitors myself! : Those traitors, you say? No. The real traitors bent their knees to the elves. : They betrayed the Nords, and sold their gods! : And you... You come to our land to spill our blood over coin? : There's plenty of blood to be spilled beyond the Jerall Mountains, Imperial! I should go back home. : Face it, the Stormcloaks are short-sighted, arrogant fools, following a power-hungry murderer! Maybe you're right, maybe I am taking advantage of civil strife. But at least I'm not in a group of misguided bigots calling themselves the Sons of Skyrim! : How dare you come to this land, talk about these people as if they were dogs? Your empire wishes to rule over something it knows nothing of! I wasted enough time with you already! No more apples for you! : Alguidar walks away down the road, towards the farm. Titus continues from the distance. : Why don't you go back to roughing up Elves back in Windhelm, like all the other bigots in Ulfric's rebellion? : Titus turns back and hangs around inside the inn. Branch 1: Player and Alguidar : What was that argument all about? : Bah. That Imperial mercenary keeps talking about his beloved Legion, so ask him. : I wish he'd close his mouth. Branch 2: Player and Titus : What was that argument all about? : You saw that, did you? Just a dispute between me and that traitor, Alguidar. The man’s obviously a Stormcloak. Shame I have no proof. No solid proof, anyway, or I’d make some good coin from it. : What do you mean? : Danus is paying me for evidence of rebel activity in this hold. I'm investigating Alguidar right now. I just need proof that he works with them. Hmm... you look like the resourceful type. You know what? If you manage to get some evidence from his house, I'll pay you half what Danus is paying me. Deal? : If there's easy gold involved, I'll do it. : If the Legion needs a hand, I'll do it. : I'll do it. (pretend to go along to betray him later) : there's no difference between these options, it's just so that the player doesn't refuse the quest right away if he's pro-Stormcloak : Alright. Bring me something that proves his allegiance and I'll share the reward. : I won't do that. : It seems I was wrong about you. Get out of my sight. Evidence's text: ::: Son of Alguiir, : As all true sons of Skyrim should, you remember our ancient hospitality rites well, to offer shelter to wounded warriors. Let it never be said that the shield-brothers of Ulfric the Stormcloak know nothing of gratitude for friendship shown in times of need. : May the ancestors smile down at you from Sovngarde, :: Gonnar Oath-Giver The first line is indented enough to fit Titus before it so the tampered evidence's text is the same but starting with "Titus the Son of Alguiir," Branch 3: Player, Titus and Danus evidence was not tampered with : This letter proves that Alguidar's supporting the rebels. : Good. I'm giving it to Danus now. : Walks over to Danus' table. : Yes, Titus? : I have what you were looking for. This document has all the proof you need! : Let me see that... : Hmm... : This in incontrovertible evidence, indeed. Well done. : I may have more work for you in the future, you've proven very resourceful. : Here's your reward. : Thank you, Danus. It was all too easy, actually. : Turns to the player. : Ok, here's your part. : Why are you still looking at me? : evidence was tampered with : I heard there was a reward for proof of rebel activity in this hold. Here you go. : Let me see that... : What? : Titus, come here immediately! : (Titus walks over to Danus) : Is this some kind of joke, Titus? Huh? : This proves that YOU are the traitor! What is the meaning of this? : What? No! It can't be... : Wait. This was brought here by... : Turns to the player. : You! : You think you can trick me? Biggest mistake of your life! : Titus attacks the player. : No more! No more! I yield! : Damn you... mark my words... we will meet again! : Titus runs out the door. : So, it seems I owe you something. : You not only outed a rebel, but you also exposed a double agent. : I am very impressed! The Empire could use more like you. : Here's something for your service. : Branch 4: (if the player leaves the inn during the fight) : Titus and Danus won't have any more dialog options. They'll just have a general "What do you want?" or "Get away from me!" kind of line but no dialog window.